


I Kissed a Boy

by Fitzrove



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, my hand slipped happy 20biteen everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzrove/pseuds/Fitzrove
Summary: Jakes really didn't expect a quiet night at his flat to take such an interesting turn, but he's not complaining.





	I Kissed a Boy

The soup was coming along rather nicely, at least when taking into account that Jakes hadn’t bothered to cook up anything elaborate so late at night. They’d left work quite late, Morse too wrapped up in their latest case to let it be and Jakes reluctant to leave without him. When he’d finally been able to convince Morse that his work _could_ , in fact, wait till next morning, it had been nearly seven. They’d gone to his flat because it was closer. After a while of talking Morse had been quick to disappear into the loo, but Jakes didn’t think too much of it.

(They’d also exchanged some _long_ looks, but Jakes tried not to let his mind wander too far just yet. It was kind of early for that.)

He heard a door open, but was too busy to mind the soup and not let ash fall into it to look up right away. Not until familiar steps came closer on the floorboards.

“Morse, have you—”, Jakes started while turning around, but whatever he had been about to say was cut off the instant he _saw_ the man. For fuck’s sake, he almost let his fag fall to the floor.

Red hair, sharp tie, shabby coat as usual, _lips painted pink_. Jakes didn’t know whether he was about to die of laughter or grab Morse by the shoulders and push him against a wall, so he did neither. He was too busy staring at Morse’s lips to think, anyway. So much for keeping his mind off Morse and his smart mouth.

“Well, that’s… _new_ “, he managed to say while looking around to make sure nobody had seen, even though he _knew_ they were alone. Still. There were windows, and something about the look in Morse’s eyes made him more paranoid than usual.

“Though I can’t say I want to get smudged lipstick on my… face.” ( _Everywhere_ , more like, but he couldn’t say so. Morse was kind of shy about things, sometimes.)

“I don’t know what made you think that”, Jakes added, just in case. It was a filthy lie, and Morse saw right through him. He knew it the moment he got the words out, from the way Morse looked at him and gave him a half-smile.

“Really?” Morse asked. “You know that people will get suspicious if you _don’t_ , eventually.”

Jakes shrugged—he couldn’t disagree with that. He hadn’t exactly held back on taking out birds before, but for a while now, there’d been just Morse with his frowns and operas and a wit sharper than his cheekbones. It was practical, really, because Morse was always there and Jakes could throw looks at him from across the room when everyone else was too busy to notice.

(Morse certainly did, judging by the way he’d sometimes almost _blush_ when Jakes lit a fag and just _happened_ to look at Morse when he lifted it to his lips _._ Other times the poor bastard would just shrug and look away just a little bit too intently for it to be genuine.)

“Well, what are you planning to do about the problem?” Jakes said, and almost had to stop mid-sentence to clear his throat. Maybe it was a good idea to stump out the fag and leave it to the ashtray for now. He didn't want it to get in the way.

Morse looked at him from under his lashes, lips parted slightly, and Jakes swallowed hard.

“Well, I don’t know”, Morse said. “Depends on how much you don’t want to get caught.”

“Oh, _desperately_ ”, Jakes said dryly. “People will think I’ve lost my edge, and we can’t have that, can we now. ”

Before Jakes could say anything more, Morse pulled him closer by his tie. Even though Morse’s lips had _looked_ very different from afar, they were warm (and by now, quite familiar) when they crashed against his.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first legit fanfic unless you count MCU self-insert stuff I wrote when I was like twelve :D Honestly, I'm really glad I wrote this. It turned out cool, and I look forward to writing more Endeavour stuff in the future lmao. I hope you like it too!!
> 
> It's sort of inspired by a series 5 episode where Morse is checking out lipstick for an investigation, but I haven't seen that episode yet, and was informed of its existence by my friend—HUGE thanks to jasmiinitee for painting the [illustration](https://jasmiinitee.tumblr.com/post/182560999168/) which inspired this whole thing! Please check out her lipstick Morse (and the rest of her stuff!), it makes me want to cry of joy and bask in its pure bi energy at the same time.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have feedback or just want to scream about Jarse with me. Anything is much appreciated!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Read My Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683292) by [jasmiinitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmiinitee/pseuds/jasmiinitee)




End file.
